Amitoune
Amitoune - Way of the Ambitious MU* Website: http://www.amitoune.com MU* Telnet Address: www.amitoune.com 6500 Amitoune was a Smaug Mud, but had been extensively modified. It hosted a wide variety of new features that included building enhancements, professions, guilds, pets, player housing, colleges, vendors, and cities. Building Enhancements: EXTENSIVE building enhancements to make building easier, faster and more powerful. I will refer you to the building section of the webpage at http://www.amitoune.com/building/building.php Professions: In addition to choosing a class, you are also able to choose a profession. Gaining in professional skills is different than normal; you gain 1 or 2 points as you level automatically. You are able to choose multiple professions. However, you only gain points in the last one selected. This means you can either be very good at 1 profession, or mediocre in 2 or 3. A list of professions and their trade skill is given below: Merchant market Bountyhunter bounty hunting Deputy cuff Medic aid Armorer patch Weaponsmith recondition Guilds: Guilds are considered advanced versions of the starting classes. At the higher levels, players are given the option to join a guild, which grants them extra skills. The guilds a player can join depends on their starting class. For instance, the guild warlock, open to fighters and wizards, grants the player 16 new skills, including disintegrate, shockwave, and timestop. A list of current guilds is paladin, necromancer, bard, druid, assassin, illusionist, ranger, warlock, psionist, and barbarian. Guilds are the closest thing to multiclassing that Amitoune offers. Pets: Pets are like charmed monsters, except they are permanant friends. Plus, they can gain levels, skills, and HP/mana/move. As your pet levels, it evolves. For instance, the drake will eventually evolve into one of several types of dragons such as fire dragon, frost dragon, etc. Normally, a player can have only one pet, although multiple pets can be stored in corrals (special rooms that can be purchased for a player's house or clan hall). Player housing: Player housing is a central feature to Amitoune. Houses are a place of recall to each player as well of a storage place for his armor and weapons. Players can customize their houses in a number of ways: furniture, doors, multiple owners, public/private rooms, room flags, custom room names, and custom descriptions. Additionally, players can now purchase hirelings to guard their house against intruders. If owned by a clan, then players can build a jail in their house. In that case, the guards will cuff intruders and throw them in jail. Colleges: Colleges allow a wizard to specialize in an area of magic such as fire or ice. They boost the effectiveness of spells in their choosen area, but use up valuable skill points. Vendors: Vendors are shopkeepers are another type of hireling. Players can use vendors to sell items 24 hours a day . They can set prices and choose the place of their vendor. Cities: Cities were still under construction by the time this wiki article was written. "Cities" is a collective term to refer to a variety of features including mayors and the war code. In essense, the cities of the realm can be ruled by a PC mayor. When another PC breaks the law, the mayor of the city in which the law was broken decides the fate of the lawbreaker. To enforce his will, the mayor can hire different types of soldiers. A mayor can also set taxes on sales and houses. Because of these powers, mayors can be good or tyrannical. Status: Amitoune is down as of 2015. There is no further development or hosting of this MUD.